Jadis
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Tanto tiempo llevaba siendo una estatua de cera y todo por su avaricia, tanto tiempo en un mundo muerto y ella inmóvil sin razón alguna. Ella deseaba más de lo que podía obtener y cuando se dio cuenta que nunca lo tendría pronunció esa palabra prohibida..


Propiedad de C.S. Lewis todos los personajes mencionados aquí. El desarrollo del relato es mío de mí.

* * *

**Jadis**

Tanto tiempo llevaba siendo una estatua de cera y todo por su avaricia, tanto tiempo en un mundo muerto y ella inmóvil sin razón alguna. Rodeada de más estatuas como ella, llenas de hermosos vestidos de seda en tonalidades rojizas, verdes, grises y púrpuras. Pero ella sobresalía de todas esas figuras, con su mirada cruel y la cara llena de arrogancia, demostrando lo poco que le valen los demás, más aún así pese a la maldad que detonaba, era la cara más hermosa de todas.

Desde niña fue así; hermosa y orgullosa. Siempre tenía esa mirada fría en tus ojos. Más suya no es la culpa; fue educada así y así es como creyó que era correcto todo lo que causó. Era toda una muñequita a la cual le encantaba jugar con su hermana (cosa que cambió más tarde cuando a su hermana le fue heredado el trono y no a ella, y así en un arrebato de celos le declaró la guerra). Le encantaba escuchar de los labios de su madre historias de su bisabuelo, en especial esa en la que mató a más de cincuenta nobles que intentaban rebelarse. Gustaba de ver como su padre planeaba una guerra. Le gustaba admirar la ciudad de Charn.

Deseaba más de lo que podía obtener, y por eso cuando sé dio cuenta que nunca podría tomar todo ese mundo, en sus labios pronunció lo que los reyes del antaño nunca se atrevieron a pronunciar: la palabra deplorable. ¡Bruja caprichosa! Asesinó a todo un mundo con tal de matar a su miserable hermana, mató a todos con tal de gobernar un mundo, todos muertos por un simple trono. Pero uno no le culpó por hacerlo, parecía chiflada y caprichosa; pero eso no significaba que lo fuese.

Ella si se atrevió a pronunciar la dichosa palabra aún cuando varios le dijeron que no, aún cuando los poderosos reyes del antaño se rehusaban a decirla. Tenía demasiado valor en esa cabeza, demasiada inteligencia como para hacer un hechizo que te dejase como estatua y cuando despertaras gracias a alguien siguiera igual que siempre.

Lo hizo, tal vez hasta pensó en que ese mundo muerto nadie le liberaría, pero aún así siguió sus instintos y como una dulce y bella figura se quedó. Pero ese niño, ese niño tenía que llegar y romper el encanto que le ataba a estar tiesa, sin vida. Ese encanto que le permitía estar a salvo de su muerte, más ella ni siquiera pensó en la muerte, solo le importaba ser bella e inmortal, y lo logró. Su inteligencia, pero a la vez ineptitud, hizo que mordiera esa manzana e inmortal se volvió; todo por culpa de su maldita vanidad.

No le bastó con haber robado la manzana, quería más y es por eso que le arrebató por un gran tiempo la libertad a Narnia, un lúgubre tiempo para sus habitantes, más no para ella, ya que a ella le recordaba su antiguo mundo, le recordaba también el como lo destruía y el como acabó con su hermana. Estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho, no se lamentaba nada y si cometía un error le valía y seguía como siempre: era una reina y eso la hacia mucho más que los demás.

Más algo le inquietó, le inquietó que unos niños estuvieran en tu territorio, les temías a ellos. Nadie nunca se imaginó que alguien tan fuerte como ella le tuviera temor a cuatro simples niños. Nunca había sido una persona pusilánime y no pensaba serlo, es por eso que no le importó que su fin estuviera cerca, le valió un comino todo eso y hasta el anhelo de humillar a ese león logró complacer.

Luchó aún sabiendo las de perder, peleó áún cuando sabía que él regresaría, mató aún sabiendo que a ella le matarían, y cuando al fin eso sucedio: su mirada orgullosa nunca se extinguió, ni siquiera después de estar muerta.

Ella era Jadis, y todabía lo sigue siendo.

* * *

Bueno, pues de todos los personajes este es el que más amo¡esta bruja es mi amor platónico!

Después de un tiempo de vacaciones regresé a escribir, así que les dejo este nuevo fic que surgió una tarde comiendo nieve y recordando como esta hermosa mujer atrapó a Narnia en un frío invierno.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, cualquier comentario es bienvenido


End file.
